


My Fault

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruised!Reader, Bruising, Bruising kink, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Guilty Bucky, Happy Ending, Injured!Reader, Mentions of Smut, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Protective Bucky, Violence, sad bucky, slight!violence, violence against reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Bucky accidentally bruises you during a make out sessions, which you actually enjoyed, however Bucky feeling guilty leaves and goes to Steve's floor. When he finds out HYDRA has taken you he and the team rush to help you.So in this the reader actually kinda likes having Bucky bruise/mark her if this bothers/offends you please do not read. I haven't written in a while so sorry if it sucks please be kind.





	

“Hey sergeant,” You whisper when your boyfriend walks into the bedroom the two of you share in the Avengers Tower. Bucky had just gotten back from a two week long mission and you had really been missing him.

“Hi Doll,” He whispers as you stand up, he quickly pulls you to him for a hungry kiss.

“God I’ve missed you so fucking much Doll.” He moans against your lips, his grip on your waist tightening slightly.

“Show me how much,” You tease lightly. Before you know it Bucky has you pinned against the wall with your wrists trapped in his steely grip above your head. His left hand tightens it’s grip on your wrists slightly as you rub yourself against him. You groan slightly in discomfort at the harsh grip but it soon turns to pleasure.

Bucky pulls away immediately when he hears you groan and looks down at you in confusion. His confusion vanishes when he realizes how tight his grip on your hands has become. He releases you immediately and backs away from you, guilt clear on his face. 

“Bucky, I’m fine it’s fi-,” You're cut off by his harsh glare.

“No you are not fine. It’s not ok. I can’t believe- I-. You’re the one person I never wanted to hurt and now look at what I’ve done. I ruin everything.” He mutters turning away from you as tears prickle in his eyes. You feel your heart clench at his harsh words. How could he ever think that about himself?

“Bucky that’s not true. You haven’t hurt me.” You try to pull down your sleeves to cover the light bruise that had already begun to form.

“Really? Look at your wrists and tell me I’m not a monster. Y/n, I can’t hurt you again. I’ll go sleep on Steve’s floor at least there I won’t be able to hurt you.” He says walking towards the door. 

“Bucky please don’t go let’s just talk about this,” You plead but he ignores you and walks out the door closing it gently behind him.

“Dammit.” You mutter under your breathe. “Ugh why?” You yell as you flop down onto the bed. You look up at your wrists as you hold them above your head examining the slight discoloration. You’d obviously had worse being an Avenger and to be honest you liked the idea of Bucky marking you up a bit.

Your pulled out of your daydream by a loud crash. Standing up you come face to face with the intruders. “Who the hell are you?!” You shout reaching for your weapon. Before you can grab ahold of it you are knocked out by another one of the intruders.

 

**Bucky’s POV**

 

“Why don’t you just go try to work things out with her Buck?” Steve asks me after I finish telling him about what happened with Y/n.

“Because Steve this just proves what I’ve always believed more. I’m not good for her, I can only cause her pain.” I whisper putting my head in my hands.

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes there has been a disturbance on Ms. Y/l/n’s floor. I suggest you go up there immediately.” JARVIS informs us. With one look at Steve, the two of us race up to Y/n’s room.

“Shit.” Steve says when we reach her room. Her room is torn apart and on her dresser is a note addressed to me.

“What the hell?” I whisper as I grab the note and read it out loud, “Soldier when you are ready to comply we will release the girl back to you. Until we get you back your girlfriend will stay here with us. And boy are we excited to get to know her-Hail HYDRA.”

“What the fuck are we gonna do?” I ask Steve.

“Tony and Bruce have implanted trackers into all of us when we joined the team, only the team knows about it and has access to it let's go see if we can find your girl. If she still is your girl that is?” Steve says.

“Of course she’s still my fucking girl. And I need to get her back.” I growl in response as I rush towards the main floor with Steve close on my trail.

“Stark!” I shout as I enter the room all the Avengers look towards me in confusion. “I need you to track Y/n. Steve told me about the tracking devices. HYDRA took her, I need to go get my girl back.” Stark is on his feet in seconds and walks over towards his computer. As the others head to gear up for battle.

“Found her. She’s being held at one of the old bases that we’ve already cleared, HYDRA must’ve gone back after assuming we wouldn’t go back to an abandon base.” Tony says as the three of us follow the others to the quinjet.

“I’m coming for you Y/n.” I whisper to myself.

 

**Your POV**

 

“Wake up!” Someone shouts as you feel a slap hit your cheek.

“Where am I?” You ask disoriented.

“Old HYDRA base. Your team won’t find you here. Why don’t we get to know each other a little better?” A man with greasy black hair and missing front teeth informs you.

“My team can find me anywhere. And believe me Bucky will find me and when he does you better pray you're far away because he does not take to kindly to people hurting his girl. And I think you all are plenty aware of what he is capable of.” You say trying not to flinch as another man with white hair and half rotted teeth brushes his knife against your cheek.

“Looks like the Soldier found a tough one.” The white haired man says laughing as he twirls the knife in his hand.

“Pretty too. How could a monster like him ever get a woman like you?” The black haired man asks.

“He is not a monster.” You shout spitting in the black haired man’s face.

“Oh what a naughty little thing you are. Boris I think the soldier’s girl needs to be taught a lesson.” The white haired man, Boris, smiles at this. 

“Whatcha gonna do to me? Huh? Cause guess what I can take it!” You shout back. Boris cuts your shirt open leaving you in just your bra, he makes a deep cut across your stomach, causing you to cry out in pain.

“Get the hell away from my doll!” You hear a booming voice shout across the room. You see your team standing over the dead bodies of the guards and see the black haired man with a knife held to his throat by Nat.

Boris moves slightly away from you dropping the knife to the floor as he sees the former assassin standing across the room from him with a deadly look on his face. You see Bucky raise his gun and shot the man right between the eyes before rushing over towards you. He unties you before lifting you into his arms, from the corner of your eye you see Nat slice the other man’s throat open. 

“Let’s get her to the jet so Bruce can stitch her back up.” Bucky says as he runs out of the building onto the jet, the others following close behind. Bucky sets you on the table and stands back allowing Bruce to stitch you up.

“Y/n you need to take it easy for the next few weeks. Bucky do not let her strain herself and um- well- no intimacy until she’s completely healed.” Bruce says awkwardly, but Bucky just nods not wanting to do anything that could hurt you.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone for a bit. I’ll check over your stitches tomorrow but you need rest and time to relax.” Bruce says leaving to go sit with the rest of the team. 

 

You try to sit up but Bucky gives you and icy glare making you lay down. “Bucky I’m fine.” You try to protest but he shakes his head at you.

“No you aren’t. And seeing as it’s my fault you're hurt I’m going to make sure you heal properly.” Bucky says sitting next to you.

“It’s not your fault Bucky. It’s those HYDRA bastards. They are the ones who hurt me not you.” You argue sitting up slightly and putting his arm around you.

“But I couldn’t protect you. I should’ve been with you. I shouldn’t have just left you alone, it’s my fault the got to you.” He mutters as tears brim in his eyes.

“Bucky, YOU are the one that saved me. You can’t be with me all the time, the only people’s fault this is is the sick bastards at HYDRA that kidnapped me.” You place a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at you.

“I need you to know this wasn't your fault and by the way I liked the bruises you gave me.” You whisper in his ear.

“But I hurt you,” He looks up in confusion.

“Not really and I like it when you mark me a little, shows the world I belong to you.” You say planting a kiss on his lips. He groans once before pushing you off him.

“As much as I want you there are a few issues, first off we are on a plane with our teammates and have very little privacy so unless you wanna give them a show it has to wait, also Bruce said no intimacy until after you’ve healed.” Bucky says smirking down at you. You pout at him giving him your best begging look.

“Not gonna happen doll, but once you're healed we’ll have some fun.” Bucky smirks before placing a soft kiss on top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
